Caster (Fate/Grand Order - Ostara)
Caster is one of the main characters of Fate/Dark Right. She is a Caster servant. She is an enigma among other mothers, being a prime one herself, almost to the limit as Tiamat. Her alter form is a Foreigner. Profile Casters's true name is really a mystery even to herself. Her legends and avatars have been so spread out over the years she doesn't truly recognise her own name. She chooses to go by a name that sounds the cutest and most unique, Ostara. But goes by other names such as Eostre the germanic goddess of easter and dawn, Jord the jotunn of earth and mother of thor and her last name, was interestingly portrays her as a male, even if she is a female as Cernunnos the god of the wilds. Her saint graph isn't split apart or a compliation of other saint graphs like the other Ego's. She is an ego because of her names, she has too many names. Because she is an original earth mother, she was an earth mother to most of western europe civilisations. She has no competing dominant personalites, because those individual gods are just names and forms of her. Still carrying on her will and power. As Eosttre she is the s a Germanic goddess who, created the festival of Easter. She is the bringing of dawn and protector of hares, a more regal and noble side of her as the bringer of joy. As Jord, she takes a strong and gentle approach. She is the mother of the thunder god Thor, son of Odin, and the personification of earth. As Cernunnos, she is considered more masculine and a dominant protector of the dead, fertility and virility and the mysteries of the hunt are her embodiment. All her names are just one earth goddess, seeking to take the bulk of parts of the world. Where her sisters are lost. Amongst the remaining earth goddess, such as Ishtar, Ereshikgal, Parvarti and Kingprotea, she is the eldest and wisest. But she is the one that cause the most misfortune, creating great and powerful futures for the heroes of the her lands but ending them up in agony and pain. She is the spiritual mother of all British, Celtic, Irish, Scotish, Germanic and Nordic servants. These servants having suffered the most. Before the age of gods, she was similar too Tiamat, creating new animals and love. Being the closest to the elder goddess than many other gods. But unlike Tiamat, she did not become a beast of hatred when she fell, she took up more responsibility and extended herself. She extended herself so much, that she wasn't able to take her proper form. Weaking her effectivness, but strengthening her powers. She cried for every hero of her lands that died without their wish being granted, she cried for the fall of Camelot, the betrayal of Brynhildr, the imprisonment of Merlin and the fall of Asgard. Each fallen hero sent her deeper into depression, leading her into a state similar to Angra Mainyu, she was distant aloof, and like Tiamat, black sludge would surrounded her and lead further heroes into despair. Remodelling herself similar to that of a Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young. Her core was shaken and personally blackened, creating a more insane divinity of nature, a perversion of life itself. Ultimately when the time of fairies and heroes was over, she realised her mistake and willingly choose to leave. But not dissapear into sleep like so many gods and goddess before her. She choose to remain where even the throne of heroes could not register her. She choose the reverse side of the world, where she played and protected the beasts, cultivating them and watching the world from behind her veil of nature. But with her new body of a servant with a face similar to a wielder of a holy sword, and her powers imbued always in the earth, she seeks to right her wrongs as a caster and save the world. Appearence Ostara has a very fixed appearance quite similar to Tiamat and Artoria, despite being a goddess of many names. Her hair is long and white, but her eyes are similar to that of rainbow mystic eyes. Capable of seeing the lines of life, also known as the eyes of destiny. Like tiamat she wears dark colours with her true goddess dress being white with rainbow colours. Personality Like Ereshigal and Parvarti, she is wise and held back. She thinks about her words before saying them, but in her actions she is kind and respectful, talking with a kind and heartfelt respect. A passive and introverted nature, similar to that of ereshikgal, with her kindness going to the lengths of Parvarti. But that is only once you crack down upon her shell. Like Scathach, she has grown distant of the years, preferring not even to name herself. Not in a sign of hiding her weakness but as a guilty vow. She feels she had betrayed her spiritual children, making them Gluttonous and nasty like Mebd, and stealing away such promising lives such as Scathach and Mordred. But she has yet to accept that even thou she fell into the puddles, these servants enjoyed their lives. She can never look back at her mistakes that why she looks forward and keeps her shell around when she in times of war and battle. Often fighting against others with pure purpose other then to save them from their own mistakes. Skills and Abilities Ostara is quite a powerful earth mother, possibly rivalling even Tiamat in power, before Tiamat ascended to becoming a Beast. While she is not a war goddess, she is a goddess of hunting and of forest magic. Her abilities of earth are unrivalled by someone such as Ereshikgal and Kingprotea. Her power can sense the very earth and any changes that are caused by others. Her proficiency in magic is quite extraordinary among even those of the caster class. Having no item construction skill, but being able to create golems and treants that can fight with a B Ranked Servant. She has an unspecific amount of control of the grail mud, being able to manipulate it but being unable to be consumed by it, being quite similar to Tiamat, but instead of her sea of life muk, she has a Forest of Black Perversion, being able to manipulate the very DNA of those that do not have a spirit form, but even against those with a spirit form, their spirits are put to rest for a time, before the spirit can awaken. Her magic as a caster doesn't count as a ritual or spell, it counts as a divine intervention or divine wrath. Passive Skills Goddess of Earth (Ex) As a earth mother, her power is impressive. Ranking highly against many other deities. She is one with the earth, a goddess who represents, or is the personification of, nature, motherhood, fertility, creation, destruction; or, who embodies the bounty of the Earth. When equated with the Earth or the natural world, such a goddess is sometimes referred to as Mother Earth or as the Earth Mother. Having no proper sky father that would challenge her allowed her to grow in potential similar to Tiamat, but unlike Tiamat her power is over the actual earth no the monsters. Territory Creation (Ex) (Earth) Territory Creation is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Her Territory Creation is not that of a workshop like other Caster servants. She creates a forest out of her mana and the animals there, creating a cycle between her and her environment. Allowing mana to surge towards beast type servants and phantasmal species. Beyond the Boundary (A-) Unlike other extraterrestrial servants, she is not that of an extra class to do that of a Foreigner's otherwise ulterior motives. Stating that her gracefulness of a true goddess of the earth, not her darker persona of a perverted earth mother. Active Skills Plentiful Hunt (Ex) Eostara's first skill, which allows her to boost her abilities by a rank higher than what they should be, while in a forest or close to the earth. Her connection to the earth allows her to draw in mana from the ground, natural mana that has been hidden inside the earth. Linking in perfectly to her Territory Creation. Mothers Love (A-) This skill is similar to charisma, boosting their attacks as well as casting a mystic code defence in the forms of petals floating around their body. Her eternal love even for those that aren't her proper children. Rebirth of Easter (Ex) Applying a invigoration of any class advantages and disadvantages Noble Phantasm Pascha Neo Yggdrasil (A++) ~ Bloom of a thousand livesCategory:Celtic Heroic Spirits Category:Icelandic Heroic Spirits Category:German Heroic Spirits Category:Norse Heroic Spirits Category:British Heroic Spirits Category:Earth mother Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Alter Ego Servants Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Ruler-class Servant